


Jon, good boy

by ola_ukraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, College AU, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, For the love of the Gods read the tags, I REGRET NOTHING, Jon snow sub, Jon snow sub cause it's my fucking headcanon, Light Angst, M/M, Melisandra dom, Modern AU, Multi, Not Beta Read, Psychology, Spanking, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: - Рамсі, ти либонь знущаєшся ?! - Джон дивиться осудливо на свого однокурсника, якому він програв у карти.Грейджой хрюкає і тихо, щоб всі чули говорить "цуцик".Саме з такого і починаются пригоди у Джона Сноу.





	

\- Рамсі, ти либонь знущаєшся ?! - Джон дивиться осудливо на свого однокурсника, якому він програв у карти.

Грейджой хрюкає і тихо, щоб всі чули говорить "цуцик".

У прозорих очах Болтона розгорається хижий вогник, вірна ознака того, що виблядок і справді захопився ідеєю відвести молодого Джона Сноу в клуб зі специфічною спрямованістю.

Він простягає Сноу листок паперу.

\- Це друга половина завдання, - відповідає за Болтона Теон і одразу отримує леща.

\- Я й забув ти в нас незаймана, - гмикає Рамсі, Джон навіть не сумнівався, що у цього психа тільки такі порівняння.

-Незайманий, - Джону насилу даються слова та взагалі це ж смішно в 19 років дійти, тільки до другої бази. Він ховає записку в кишеню джинсів.

Курво, Сноу в серцях матюкається, він що всерйоз про це думає.

\- Ти програв Сноу, - Рамсі хитрий виблядок змінює тактику: - проспорив і дав слово честі, що виконаєш все, що ми загадаємо.

Джон хмуриться, від Теона такої підстави він не очікував. Він зітхає тяжко і погоджується.

Нічим непримітний клуб відсвічує неонової вивіскою з написом "BitterSweet". Джон б в якомусь іншому стані оцінив би іронію.

На вході їх зустрічає руда дівчина.

\- Роуз, - Рамсі підморгує дівчині. Вона скошує брови в осудливому жесті, критично оглядаючи Джона поглядом.

\- Новенький? - Її губи нафарбовані темно-коричневої помадою, складаються в іронічну посмішку.

Джон лише ствердно киває.

\- Правила знаєш? - Яшмові очі з оцінючих, стають глузливими.

Сноу знову коротко киває.

\- Червоний, білий або зелений, - Роуз трохи піддається вперед, через що Сноу може бачити майже повністю її груди в вирізі смарагдового сукні у грецькому стилі. Талія дівчини здається вужче через чорний, шкіряний напівкорсет, який її оперізує.

\- Зелений, - швидко промовляє Джон.

Грейджой, який стоїть позаду Болтона знову, видає якийсь дивний звук. Рамсі раптом широко посміхається і б'є Джона по плечу.

\- Який ти молодчинка.

Роуз раптом втрачає до Джону всякий інтерес, дає йому браслета, такий же за кольором отримує і Теон, а ось Болтону дістається червоний.

Сноу вже чує небаиякі неприємності і обіцяє собі, запитати про правила і що це означає у Рамсі, який орієнтується тут на правах завсідника.

Важкі винні портьєри відсуває  хлопчина, який виникає ніби за помахом чарівної палички, з кучерявими волоссям і сірими очима і майже без одягу не рахуючи нашийника і полотняних лляних штанів.

Коли портьєра з шурхотом встає на своє місце - Джон запитує: - Що за правила? І що означає мій браслет.

Рамсі смакуючи момент вичікує паузу і починає розповідати.

\- Прості правила. Ти не зобов'язаний нічого робити з тими, хто тобі не подобається. Зйомка всередині клубу заборонена, так само як і алкоголь. Твій браслет означає, що ти шукаєш домінантку або домінанта і що ти нижній або саб. Розверни записку, і прочитай другу частину завдання.

Болтон посміхається самовдоволено.

Джон згадує віддалені пізнання про БДСМ з гугла і розуміє, що його гордість, тільки що його виграла. Браслет на його зап'ясті починає обпалювати шкіру не гірше розпеченого жарини. Хоч і Грейджою здається по цимбалах, щодо кольору браслету.

Джон втинається до стільнички і гуглит все про БДСМ, про всяк випадок. В думках перерізаючи Рамсі Болтону генію, з садистськими нахилами горлянку.

Коридор закінчується якось вже дуже швидко. Джон струшує з себе пару раз прочитане, і стискає руки в кулаки. Вони входять в зал. Сноу боковим зором вловлює стійку бару і дивується, тому, як тут сидять люди в якійсь певній ієрархії, зал цього закладу нічим не відрізняється від звичайного бару або дискотеки. Просторий зал ділитися на три частини. Зліва стоїть масивний дзеркальний бар з поличками з різними безалкогольними і енергетичними напоями, барна стійка підсвічена зеленим. Центр відведено під танцмайданчик, який складається зі скляної плитки, з блакитним підсвічуванням, а праворуч стоять численні столики з диванчиками. Чорні столики і червоні диванчики.

\- Ти в сосну вдовбався? - Джон штовхає під ребра Рамсі.

\- Це буде цікаво, - він відповідає і ховається в кінець залу до входу в інший, за ним беззвучної тінню ковзає Теон.

********************************

\- Привіт, - Джон сідає за барну стійку і налякано махає барменці високій дівчині богатирської статури, рукою.

Вона трохи схиляє голову на плече в запитанні, вичікуючи, як його Привид північний інуїт.

\- Мені редбула, - на останньому складі голос його зривається в фальцет.

\- Новенький, - киває богатирша з короткою блондинистій зачіскою і блакитними майже прозорими очима, які дивляться з легким завзяттям.

\- Так, - буркає Джон.

Вона подає йому пляшку редбула і її погляд впирається в зап'ясток Сноу з зеленим браслетом. Обличчя її відразу ж змінюється.

\- Брехати не гарно.

Джона взагалі дивує, як можна працювати в такому закладі і мати якісь моральні принципи.

\- Я не брехав, - коротко відрізає він.

\- Браслет зелений, а значить знаєш, чого хочеш, - пояснює барменша і відкушує задирку від великого пальця білими, міцними, трохи нерівними зубами.

\- І чого ж хочу? - Їдко вже питає Сноу.

\- Домінантку мабуть шукаєш, - якось буденно відповідають йому.

Він мало не давиться своїм напоєм, як його ляскають сильно між лопаток.

 

Джон обертається, щоб подякувати свого рятівника ... і так і застигає з напіввідкритим ротом.

Жінка з червоними волоссям, виявляється рятівницею. На ній з одягу біла легка шовкова сорочка, що ледве прикриває стегна і лаковий червоний пояс напівкорсет. Вона набагато вище Джона через високі лакові  чоботит зі шнурівкою на підборах. Він відчуває себе маленьким і незначним у порівнянні з цією Богинею. Її кобальтові очі дивляться уважно і з насмішкою.

\- Як звати тебе?

\- Джон, - на автоматі відповідає Джон.

Рятівниця хмуриться.

\- Пані, - підказує барменша, штовхаючи його під лопатку.

\- Пані. - Загальмоване додає Сноу і не може подивитися їй в очі. Погляд весь час зісковзує вниз на красиву груди, що здіймаються в вирізі сорочки. На чітко-окреслені, тендітні ключиці.

\- Можна тебе торкнутися, - Пані заносить руку, на якій видніється червона, ніби рана смужка браслета.

Джон лише судорожно ковтає і поспішно киває. Серце гупає десь в горлі, голова кружляти, чи то від терпко-солодкого парфуму жінки, чи то від хвилювання.

\- Говори, хлопче, - її пальці тремтять в нетерпінні.

\- Так, пані, - ще одна підказка і тичок від барменши.

Він тупо повторює за барменшею.

\- Джон, мій хлопчик, - пані заривається пальцями в його кучерики, заправляє кучеряве пасмо за вухо.

\- Так, пані, - вимовлене слово «пані» втретє незграбно злітає з губ. Він таке посміховисько думає Джон, але ні жінка в червоному, ні барменша не сміються.

 

Блондинка продовжує своє заняття із зосередженим обличчям, додаючи в шейкер журавлинний сік і тонік, займається іншими клієнтами.

 

Червона Жінка проводить пальцями по його світло-сірої Хенлі вниз до передпліччя і охоплює його зап'ясті своїми витонченими пальцями. Він відчуває, як шкіра від її дотику покривається пухирцями м'яка тканина, відчувається, як груба мішковина.

 

Жінка тягне за собою, веде його в інший зал і Джон слухняно плететься, як малий телиць. Вони проходять в інший зал, який розділений на приватні кімнати, важкі червоно і чорні завіси закривають кімнати, де вже щось відбувається. У вільних кімнатах, пріглашающе відкрита половина червоної завіси, в них нічого не видно, всередині кімнати занурені в темряву. Коли вони потрапляють в одну з них світло там автоматично загоряється. І Джон мимоволі здригається від побаченого. З під стелі ллється м'яке блакитне світло, в центрі кімнати стоїть розпірка, на стіні висять різні батоги, ділдо і всяка невідома йому фігня. Біля розпірки стоїть шкіряне крісло на вигляд воно м'яке. Вона відпускає його руку і обертається: - Ти можеш піти зараз, я буду рахувати до п'яти, або ж залишишся.

Жінка ставить руки в боки і дає йому примарну свободу. Джон думає, що він безнадійно заплутався, як комаха в в'язкої рідини смоли, що потім застигає бурштином. Він хоче сказати я не знаю.

\- Раз, - криваво-червоні вуста починають відлік.

Він моргає і намагається зрушити з місця.

\- Два, - вона відвертається від нього.

Джон бачить трохи більше голої шкіри, коли края сорочки коливаються.

\- Три, - пані не поспішаючи прямує до крісла.

\- Я залишаюся, - зривається з його вуст, перш ніж він встигає прикусити собі язика.

\- Що? - Вона сідає в крісло і постукує червоним манікюром по чорному підлокітнику.

Серце Джона стрімголов котиться десь у сонячне сплетіння, він відчуває слабкість і запаморочення. У роті пересихає і він повторює свою фразу, додаючи дивне і незвичне для себе слово «пані».

\- Гарний хлопчик, підійди, - в голосі Червоної Жінки пробиваються ласкаві-заохочувальні нотки.

Він підходить ближче, з кожним кроком відчуваючи, як серце важко бухає в грудну клітку. Кінчики його вух ганебно червоніють.

\- Сідай, - коротко кидає вона.

Джон в розгубленості крутить головою і розуміє, що йому пропонують сісти на підлогу біля її ніг. І це не схоже на той жестяк, про який він читав. Хлопець сідає повільно, ніби занурюючись в холодну воду. Пані задоволено дивиться з під вій і посміхається.

\- Ти неправильно вибрав браслета, - хльостко говорить вона і дивиться зверху вниз.

Джон здригається. Вона нахиляється і кладе свою долоню на його щоку.

\- Ти ж не в темі зовсім. Тсс - її губи трохи надуваються на останньому звуці і вона продовжує.

\- Проспорив або заради інтересу взяв браслета?

Щоки Джона палають і він мнеться, зараз мабуть найгарніше рішення це встати і піти відчуваючи всю незручність і безглуздість становища, але він чомусь залишається.

\- Проспорив, -  щиро відповідає він.

\- Хм, - пані пестить його щоку задумливо.

Джон поривається щось запитати, але до його уст притискається її палець.

\- Я тут пані Мелісандра і я задаю питання, а ти відповідаєш. Інакше я викликаю охорону, зрозумів.

Він намагається промимрити щось.

\- Кивни, як зрозумів, хлопчик.

Джон киває, хоча в грудях все клекоче від обурення і в той же час йому подобається це звернення.

\- Мелісандра, - красиве ім'я думає він, промовляючи його про себе.

Мелісандра це тішить такий хороший, молодий, такий віктимний і податливий хлопчик, як той віск ліпи, що хочеш.

\- Скільки тобі років? - Вона задає цікаве їй питання, тому що хоч Джон і виглядає цілком на повнолітнього, але його покірність, та не награне збентеження видають не тільки новачка.

\- Дев'ятнадцять, - буркотить він.

\- Гарний хлопчик, а тепер розповідай. Що ти там програв і як?

Джон червоніє обличчям, дивиться знизу вгору в обличчя Мелісандри, на якому немає і тіні глузування. Починає плутану розповідь, про карти і вчорашню п'янку і про те, що Рамсі відбитий на голову виблядок. Вона хмуриться на цей вислів. Коли Джон закінчує, він опускає погляд, горблячись боячись почути сміх.

Та Мелісандра не сміється, лише тяжко зітхає.

\- Шрами від батога значить, - вона бере його за підборіддя жорстко, змушуючи подивитися собі в очі.

\- Так, - Джон бажає кудись провалиться від сорому, бажано під землю.

\- Ти сам-то цього хочеш? - Сильні пальці тиснуть на підборіддя і ще більше піднімають його.

\- Я не знаю, - хочеться йому сказати. Знизати плечима в тому положенні, що він знаходиться проблематично, а відірвати її пальці від свого підборіддя Джону навіть в голову не приходить. Він нічого кращого не придумує, як мовчати.

Мелісандра запускає вільну руку в його кучерики, тягне у коренів волосся і повторює питання.

\- Скажи мені правду, Джоні бой.

\- Я не знаю, - виходить роздратовано вимовити.

Вона знову тягне за кучері.

\- Що потрібно додати?

\- Пані, - вимовляє він, що приходить на розум слово.

\- Я тобі допоможу, Джоні бой, - в її голосі, він відчуває привид посмішки.

Чіпкі пальці, нарешті, відпускають його підборіддя. Джон рухає вліво вправо щелепою, звільняючи її від напруження.

\- Вставай, роздягайся, - коротко віддає Мелісандра накази.

Він здригається і ось тоді-то він і лунає - її сміх, оксамитовий, грудний. Вона різко встає, так, що він відчуває коливання повітря поруч, слідує її прикладу за інерцією.

\- Я не буду повторювати, - в голосі Мелісандри звучить криця.

Він незграбно і повільно знімає з себе сіру хенлі. Отримує схвальне хмикання, невпевнено спускає свої долоні до поясу джинс, але Мелісандра зупиняє їх, накриває своєю долонею. Долоня жінки гаряча.

\- Досить!

Вона оглядає його оцінюючим поглядом з голови до ніг, її очі задоволено мерехтять. Мелісандра думає, що по його тілу можна скласти гарненький анатомічний атлас дорослого, здорового чоловіка.

\- Хоча, - крива посмішка це, то чого Джон вважає за краще б не бачити і не думати про те, що ж вона являє собою.

\- Знімай черевики, - Мелісандра закушує нижню губу і це хвилююче.

Джон полегшено і здивовано зітхає і виконує наказ знімає черевики і шкарпетки. Підтискає пальці на ногах від прохолоди долівки. Вона бере його за руку і підводить до розпіркам. Він відкриває рот від подиву, його брови сходяться над переніссям на лобі, видаючи змішані почуття.

\- Ти знаєш три головні принципи БДСМ? - Вона дивиться на нього з інтересом.

\- Так, пані, - він не хоче їй полестити, він переймає правила гри.

\- Гарний хлопчик, - хвалить Мелісандра його. - Продовжуй?

\- Безпека, розсудливість і добровільність, - повторює Сноу то, про що прочитав в якійсь статті.

\- Що означає добровільність? - Сірі її очі дивляться пильно.

\- Довіра до партнера і бажання, - навмання відповідає він і отримує в нагороду її задоволену посмішку.

\- Правильно, Джоне, - і їй не потрібно ставити питання чи довіряє він їй.

Мабуть довіряє, він не впевнений. Джона зачаровує і вабить її впевненість і спокій.

\- Ти не хочеш бути прив'язаним? - Інтуїтивно вгадує Мелісандра.

\- Так, - киває він і додає: - пані.

Вона захоплена тим, як він швидко вбирає в себе знання, як пластично піддається грі.

\- Добре, - Мелісандра показує на крісло, простягаючи в напрямку предмета меблів руку.

\- Стань позаду крісла, обіприся на спинку своїми грудьми, - інструктує вона.

Холодна шкіра крісла, відчувається дивно на гарячій шкірі хлопця.

\- Обійми спинку міцно, - лунає за його спиною.

Джон весь перетворюється в слух, намагаючись зрозуміти, що ж вона робить.

Мелісандра підходить до полиці з девайсами і вибирає флогер з м'якими шнурками. Хльостко плескає по долоні за його спиною, так щоб полоскотати йому нерви. Звук виходить гучний і страшний.

Джон здригається спиною і його плечі напружуються. Він хоче підняти голову. Вона торкається до його попереку ручкою флогера, попереджаючи цю спробу.

\- Не піднімай голови.

Він слухається дуже швидко, хоча йому дуже хочеться зрозуміти, що відбувається. 

Раптом Меліссандра розуміє, що цей Джон пішов на це через почуття провини, і повівся на вмовляння цього Рамсі, тому що хоче вчиняти правильно та гарно. Зазвичай ось такі гарні хлопці покинуті діти, забуті одним з батьків. Вона, як психотерапевтка це дуже навіть розуміє, але цей хлопчина не її пацієнт.

\- Знаєш правила безпеки? - Запитує Мелісандра.

\- Стоп-слово, правило світлофора, - його голос звучить глухо.

\- Зелений - продовжуємо. Жовтий - зробити паузу. Червоний - стоп, - нагадує вона йому.

Мелісандра затикає флогера за пояс, і починає гладити спину Джона долонями, насолоджуючись дотиками до його голої шкірі. Гладить його плечі, лопатки, боки, ніби коня розчісує. Він тремтить під її дотиками. Хоча поза не така вже й зручна. Джону соромно за те, що він ось так от піддався на умовляння Рамсі, йому соромно, тому що йому подобається те, що відбувається. Йому не потрібно думати і намагатися завойовувати чиюсь увагу. Вся увага Червоної Жінки так чи інакше зосереджена на ньому.

Коли його шкіра стає досить теплою, Мелісандра прибирає руки, тут же лунає його сумне зітхання. Вона дістає флогер з-за пояса і зважує його в руці. Джон міцніше обіймає спинку крісла. Мелісандра робить крок назад, приміряючись, гладить м'якими шнурками його спину. Із задоволенням чує його полегшене зітхання. Перший удар і звук виходять м'яким, ніби в воду упустили гумову качечку. На другий удар вона змінює кут і м'які кінці флогеру проходяться по ребрах. Джон раптом з подивом усвідомлює, що йому це не тільки подобається, але і збуджує. Мелісандра не повторюється, здається, керуючись якимись лише їй відомою картою, розкреслює ударами його сильну спину, розігріваючи шкіру ще більше. Крапля поту стікає по його скроні, він відчуває, як його тіло починає горіти це можна порівняти з гарячим душем. У животі закручується тугий морський вузол і тепло ллється до паху. Джон відчуває, як його член неприємно впирається в перешкоду з тканини.

Вона видихає і б'є ще раз, потрапляючи по ребрах і трохи вище попереку. Мелісандра відчуває, як краплі поту скупчуються в улоговинці її грудей, як рука потіє. Вона перекладає девайс в іншу руку, крутить флогрером, зважуючи, і обходить хлопчину.

\- Джоні Бой, твій колір? - Мелісандра витирає піт з його чола.

Джон реагує на ім'я, моргає раз інший, і відповідає: - Зелений.

\- Гарний хлопчик, - тут же отримує він заохочення, вона гладить його по голові, ніби великого кудлатого пса.

Він хоче ще такого, але Мелісандра повертається до свого заняття. Вона розслабляється повністю і відходить на більшу відстань і робить перший хльосткий удар, він припадає на ліве плече і ребра. Джон відчуває, як це місце горить вогнем, його коліна підгинаються. Він впивається коротко стриженим нігтями в шкіряну оббивку крісла, в хиткій надії втриматися. Удар знову розсікає повітря. На цей раз її удари сильні і вивірені, обпалюють розпеченим залізом. Він відчуває пульсацію у всьому тілі, ще секунда і він точно впаде. У повітрі свистить батіг, на його очах виступають сльози. У животі перекочується, ніби кубло змій збудження, член боляче впирається в білизну.

Мелісандра дивиться на спину оздоблену слідами від флогеру, на те, як підгинаються його ноги. Зупиняється: - Колір?

Джон намагається виплисти з хвиль хворобливого збудження і згадати, що ж від нього хочуть. У скронях шалено пульсує потік крові, так що він ледве розрізняє її слова.

Вона гмикає з новачками завжди так. Мелісандра підходить і тягне його за волосся, вдивляючись в очі. Джон скліпує сльози.

\- Хлопче, ми зупинимося, - вона стирає його сльозу зі щоки.

\-  Кивни, якщо це те, чого бажаєш.

Джон ковтає і киває, хоча вона як і раніше тримає його волосся. Мелісандра відпускає і дивиться, як його коліна підгинаються і він з'їжджає по спинці крісла на підлогу. Джон обіймає її ноги, утикається своїм обличчям в її стегна. Судорожно вдихаючи її солоно-солодкий запах, від якого і так не здатний ні на що мозок, взагалі відмовляється працювати. У його роті накопичується слина, і він треться носом об її лобок, бажаючи спробувати її на смак.

\- Гарний хлопчик, Джоне, - в її голосі прослизає теплота і схвалення. Вона гладить його волосся вільною рукою.

Пальці на ногах Джона підтискаються і він відчуває, як земля йде з під ніг.

Мелісандра злегка тягне за його кучері, заглядає в очі і каже: - Ти впорався, мій хороший.

І Джон кінчає від її погляду, в якому плескається важка втома, хиже самовдоволення і тепле схвалення. Вона відпускає його волосся, дає йому кілька хвилин перепочинку. Пальці, які він вдавлювало в її стегна, тримаючись за них, як за рятувальний круг розпрямляються, але він продовжує тягнуться до неї, чіплятися за неї. Йому так добре і в той же час, до цього домішується нотка сорому. Джон кінчив в труси, як якийсь прищавий підліток.

\- В очі дивись, - наказ не гірше за флогер різко розрізає простір.

Він здригається і не хоче піднімати очей на її обличчя, тому що боїться побачити в них розчарування. Джон Сноу стільки раз бачив розчарування в очах його мачухи Кейтлін Старк.

 

 

_Рамсі дивився на те, як Теон слухняно намагається не ворушитися ось уже дюжину хвилин, на його потемнілі від поту волосся, що закарлюками прилипли до скронь._ _І хотів побачити Джона висить на распорках._ _Відчути кінчиками пальців червоні опуклості і їх жар - рубці від батога, на блідій шкірі його живота, відчути імпульси від скорочуються м'язів._ _Болтон стиснув в кулаці швидкоплинну прримару._ _Він так старався розлютити правильного хлопчика Джона, він думав, що той не виконає обіцянку, і вони наб'ють одне одному пики._ _Рамсі так хотів прикрасити це ненависно-улюблене обличчя червоним._ _Розмазати його, щоб тільки не згадувати: чуттєвий вигин губ і уважні, добрі очі, ніби у великого пса._ _Зламати цей ідеальний ніс і розбити ці його виразні брови._ _Джон Сноу суцільне розчарування або нагорода._ _Болтон підійшов до свого раба і з розмаху вдарив по щоці._ _Грейджой посміхнувся і з тріщини на губі, поповзла змійкою по підборіддю червона цівка крові._

 

Джон відчуває ручку флогеру на своєму підборідді і слухняно піднімає голову.

\- Дивись на мене, Джоне, - тон Мелісандра рівний, тільки в кінці її голос зривається на хрип.

Він виконує наказ і бачить, як червоний рум'янець розквітає на її щоках, як її очі блищать якимось хижим задоволенням. Її червоні уста кривляться в напівусмішці- напівоскалі. Він може бачити її зуби. Її соски стирчать під тонкою тканиною. І все це в цілому говорить про те, що вона задоволена більш ніж. Він відкриває рота і видає якесь дивне скавульчання.

\- Встати можеш? – Запитує вона. Мелісандра знає, що зараз у хлопчака почнеться відкат, коли рівень гормонів в крові, після оргазму спаде і він відчує біль.

Він киває. Потім схоплюється і каже: - Так ...

\- Вставай, сідай на підлокітник крісла, - інструктує вона і він підкоряється.

Пальці Мелісадри доторкаються до його спини.

\- Алергічних реакцій у тебе немає на лікарські препарати?

Джон здригається від дотику, дивується і хитає головою. Він починає розуміти до чого це все, коли спина горить і тягнуть болить так, як коли він в п'ять років впав зі схилу і з'їхав по талому снігу, в кінці зими, і налякав  цим вибриком Роба і Неда.

Вона видавлює на пальці напівпрозорий гель і легкими рухами наносить на сліди від батога, які припухли і скоро почнуть набувати багряного кольору.

\- Що це? - Він веде плечима несвідомо, намагаючись зменшити дискомфорт.

\- Ліотон, - коротко видихає вона.

\- Це обов'язково? -  найбезглуздіше питання, що колись ставив Джон.

\- Так, - коротко відповідає вона.

Між ними повисає незручне мовчання. Чути лише, як він тягне в себе повітря крізь зуби, бо дихати на повні груди не виходить. Як Мелісандра фиркає на щось, відкладає тюбика з ліками в бік.

Вона подає йому його одяг і пляшку води, сідає на підлокітник навпроти нього.

\- Пий.

Він відкриває воду, скручуючи кришку сильними пальцями і закидаючи голову, робить кілька великих ковтків. Мелісандра спостерігає за ним з-під вій, сито, посміхаючись. Схожа на лисицю, ось тільки не облизується.

\- Посидь так хвилин п'ять, щоб ліки всмокталися. Завтра можеш чимось прогріти спину ультрафіолетом або спеціальною лампою.

\- Ви лікарка? - Джону нестерпно хочеться дізнатися про неї більше, і в принципі це цілком логічне запитання.

\- Я Містресс, - глузливо відповідає жінка.

Він затикається і важко зітхає.

\- Агов, не сердься, принц, це тобі не личить, - вона торкається до його щоки.

\- Я не принц, - він дивиться з-під насуплених брів.

\- Як скажеш, любий, - вона, ніби не помічає його роздратування і гладить його по щоці, як маленького хлопчика.

Джон фиркає, але не намагається уникнути дотику. Він ще більше хмурить брови, коли вона прибирає свою долоню від його щоки.

\- Навіщо ви мені допомогли? - Він прикусує губу і завмирає.

\- Захотіла, - Мелісандра знизує плечима виразно, їй подобається грати. Подобається дивитися на подив на обличчі хлопчаки, на те, як він намагається щось зрозуміти.

\- Ти занадто багато думаєш, - вона трясе головою, і червоні пасма розсипаються по плечах. - У темі потрібно відчувати, відчувати емоції, вміти їх виявляти.

Вона, звичайно ж, каже всю ту нісенітницю, що всі знають про оксамитовий БДСМ, а ніяк не про справжню Тему. Мелісандра хочеться привласнити хлопчиська, тому що вона може, тому що хлопчика можна зламати і заново зібрати для себе. Вона така егоїстка.

Він зітхає і мовчить, крутить в руках пляшку, видаючи свою нервозність. Проходить ще кілька хвилин. Джон встає, кривлячись, надягає на себе свою футболку з довгими рукавами.

Стрибаючи на одній нозі, взуває черевики, хоча робити це до дідька складно, так як спина болить.

Мелісандра дивиться на це видовище і сміється.

Джон засовує руки в кишені джинсів, переступаючи з ноги на ногу, і дивиться на жінку. Вона дивиться у відповідь з чуйним інтересом.

\- Я піду, - він взагалі не впевнений, що і як далі говорити. 

_Начебто у них і не було сексу, тобто те, що він кінчив в штани, від одного її погляду. ААА. Це ж не рахується?_

 Його думки, як клубок вовни плутаються і він не може вловити жодну з них за кінець, щоб зрозуміти, що з ним відбувається, як йому вчинити.

\- Як знаєш, - вона знизує плечима.

\- Я не знаю, якщо чесно, - з деякою затримкою видає Джон.

\- Хочеш ще побачитися? - Вона дивиться з під вій, на її губах можна вловити примару усмішки, просто краєчок губ підводиться, але тут же опускається.

\- Відповідай!

\- Так, - він киває в підтвердженні своїх слів.

\- Я тут по п'ятницях і середах відпочиваю, - Мелісандра схиляється і обіймає спинку крісла, прикриває очі, показуючи, що розмову закінчено. Вона схожа на велику ледачу, руду кішку зараз.

Джон кидає погляд, запам'ятовуючи цей образ. Розгортається на п'ятах, йде геть.

 

*******************

 

Рамсі приходить до гуртожитку Кембріджського університуту майже під ранок, коли в вікно шкребеться сіро-блакитний пізньо-весняний світанок. Він знаходить Сноу в їх спільній кімнаті, той спить на животі, використовуючи згин ліктя, замість подушки. Його інша рука на підлозі, легке простирадло сповзає з могутніх плечей. Болтон мало не давиться повітрям, коли бачить, як кривим зигзагом видніється червоний синець, на білій, як алебастр шкірі плеча. 

 ** _Це збуджує._** _Всередині Рамсі зароджується драконівське полум'я._ _Але так само це і обпалює болем._ _Ревнощі дряпає могутніми глибокими кігтями його грудну клітку._ _Адже хтось залишив на ньому свої сліди, кому то дісталися його зітхання._ _Цей хтось насолоджувався дотиками до цих шрамів._ _Болтон стискає Гулаки і каже, що він Переріжемо цього незнайомця горло, потім._  

Він підходить ближче і підчіплює двома пальцями простирадло, обережно опускає його до попереку. Джон робить різкий рух рукою і ловить його вільну руку своєю. Смикає так, що Рамсі ледь не падає, вчасно впираючись долонею в матрац. Сноу сліпо скліпує сон і бачить самовдоволене обличчя Рамсі Болтона. Проходить дюжина секунд і Рамсі отримує по обличчю. Джон сідає на ліжку і тре лоба, дивиться, як Болтон корчиться, спльовуючи криваву юшку.

\- Ти мені зламав ніс, - ірже він.

\- Я тобі ще щось зламаю, - похмуро обіцяє Джон: - якщо ти ще щось в тому ж дусі утнеш.

\- Хворий виблядок - розчуленно думає Рамсі і дивиться на Джона замріяно  й гидко.

Сноу стискає щелепи, так що жовна ходять і це не віщує нічого доброго.

Болтон витирає кров тильною стороною руки і робить крок у його напрямку.

Джон складав руки на грудях. Рамсі штовхає його в плече, але не розраховує силу. Сноу падає на ліжко горілиць, стогнучи, спина і досі болить. Та й тушка Болтона додає неприємних відчуттів.

\- Злізь з мене, обмудок, - шипить він крізь зуби.

\- Ой, що ти принцеса і не подумаю, - Рамсі не губиться і намагається схопити за зап'ястя, прикувавши до ліжка.

Положення рятує комендант Тіріон. На двох борсающихся хлопців виливається пляшка води.

\- Ви закінчили! - Строго запитує карлик.

Вони кивають по черзі.

\- Тоді спати. А ти Болтоне! - Ланістер кривитися. - Зроби з цим що-небудь. І дякуйте, що я декану про це не скажу.

*********

 

Джон відкриває двері і на нього з обох боків налітають Рікон і Бран, повисаючи на шиї, хоча вони вже давно не діти. Сноу морщитися, і лоскоче їх, хлопчаки кричать. Арія з переможним кличем приєднується до цієї вакханалії.

\- Де Санса і Роб? - Запитує Джон.

\- Санса не приїде з Парижу, - повідомляє Арія, - а Роб приїхав ще вчора і спить.

\- Гаразд, а батько? - Він не хоче зустрічатися з леді Кейтлін без батька, зазвичай, якщо Едард Старк з нею, вона веде себе більш тепло.

\- Батько поїхав, - відповідає Бран.

\- А у леді-мами гості, - довірливо шепоче Рікон.

\- Вони у вітальні - повідомляє Арія і допомагає Джону з його сумкою.

Він думає, що потрібно хоча б привітатися з Кейтлін і повідомити, що він приїхав додому.

Джон стоїть перед вітальні поправляє білу водолазку, яку подарувала йому Санса, пригладжує волосся в сто п'ятидесятого раз і, нарешті, входить в вітальню.

\- Добрий де .. - вітання застигає на його губах, коли він бачить Меллісандру в червоній сукні, яка сидить біля Кейтлін.


End file.
